El muérdago combina con tus ojos
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Brick había conseguido que Blossom lo visitara antes de la cena navideña. Estarían solos, sólo ella y él, ambos, junto a la chimenea, sin nadie que perturbara su momento de novios. [Lemmon; Blossom&Brick]


Hola. Este es un **lemmon** de **Brick&Blossom**, espero les guste.

* * *

**El muérdago combina con tus ojos**

Brick había conseguido que Blossom lo visitara antes de la cena navideña. Estarían solos, sólo ella y él, ambos, junto a la chimenea, sin nadie que perturbara su momento de novios. Logró convencer a Butch y a Boomer de ir a ver a Buttercup y Bubbles, porque esta última se había esquinzado la pierna, y convenció a Mojo de que debería cambiar toda la comida para la cena, se había encargado de que la tienda estuviera llena.

–Quedan cinco minutos para las cuatro –susurraba mientras veía el reloj de la pared –Queda poco, queda poco.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Brick estaba en el sofá quedándose dormido, cuando tocan la puerta, el pelirrojo se levanta de golpe y la abre. Ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole, envuelta en una bufanda blanca y un abrigo del mismo color.

–Hola Brick –lo saludó.

–Vamos, pasa. Te congelarás, amor.

Blossom le hizo caso, cuando estuvo adentro se quitó su abrigo y la bufanda.

–Está nevando, pero no tan fuerte. Creo que nevará mucho esta Navidad.

Brick se limitó a decir palabra alguna, cuando la chica quedó solamente con un chaleco rojo con rombos blancos y dejando a la vista su falda con las mayas blancas, él se le acercó y comenzó a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Una vez que se separara de la chica por la falta de aire, la examinó con la mirada, soltó una leve risa.

– ¿Y eso por qué fue? –preguntó Blossom.

– ¿Me quieres decir que no te gustó?

–No, no es eso. Sólo que fue repentino… muy repentino.

Brick se mordió el labio y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Blossom se limitaba a soltar unos pequeños e inaudibles gemidos, solamente lo abrazaba.

En un momento de desesperación por parte de Brick, tomó a Blossom por las piernas, quedando ella enredada a la cadera del pelirrojo. Él comenzó a besarla en la boca nuevamente, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Una vez que llegaron, Brick le hizo un gesto con la mirada, indicándole que viera la cabecera de su cama.

La chica de orbes rosa distinguió el muérdago que había ahí, sonrió maliciosamente, camino coquetamente a la cama seguida por Brick que la tomó por la cintura y la lanzó a la cama para luego comenzarla a besar.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban desnudos, enredados en el cobertor rojo de Brick, mientras él la embestía y ella gemía. Ambos de vez en cuando coincidían en el orgasmo. Una vez que Brick eyaculó dentro de ella, lograron calmarse. Brick se recostó a su lado, tomó el muérdago y se lo enseñó a Blossom con una sonrisa cómplice, ella entendió el mensaje y lo besó. Pero ese beso fue más calmado.

Blossom se recostó sobre el pecho de Brick para luego contemplarlo.

–Eso fue mágico –suspiró la pelirroja.

–Tú eres mágica –dijo antes de abrazarla.

–Hay algo más mágico aún.

– ¿Qué?

–Es que, el muérdago combina con tus ojos.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que cada vez que nos miremos me deberás besar?

Blossom golpeó suavemente a Brick en su torso para que luego ambos rieran. Se estuvieron relajando un momento para luego ver como su ropa estaba tirada en toda la habitación.

–Deberíamos ordenar –dijo Blossom.

–Ni que fuera a llegar alguien.

– ¿Brick? ¿Dónde estás hijo? –dijo Mojo.

_"Tenía que hablar de más"_ pensó Brick mientras con Blossom se paraban de la cama.

– ¿Estás aquí? –dijo Mojo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Brick y encontrándose con los dos rojitos jugando naipes – ¡Oh! Hola Blossom ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien gracias –dijo Bloss.

–Los dejo tranquilos con su juego de naipes, chicos. Si tienen hambre hay comida en la cocina.

–Gracias –dijeron ambos.

Una vez que Mojo abandonó la habitación ambos suspiraron y se miraron de manera cómplice, para luego darse nuevamente un beso antes de retomar su juego de naipes.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Perdón si está un poco fome, soy nueva en esto de los lemmons, pero me gustaría saber su opinión **¿Reviews?** Gracias por leer.


End file.
